


How Albus met Scorpius

by AmyHook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyHook/pseuds/AmyHook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has nowhere to sit because all the compartments are full. He finally finds one that was occupied by only one other student. It is only after he sits down that he realizes that the other boy is Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Albus met Scorpius

Albus had tried compartment after compartment but they were all either full or occupied by much older students. Neither did he want to sit with James and be tormented all the way to his first year at Hogwarts. He had just made up his mind that he would try to find Rose, when he came across an almost empty cabin. There was only one person inside and judging by their size, about the same age as Al.

 

With a great sigh of relief Al heaved his packing inside and sat himself down before really looking who were dwelling in other seat. When he finally looked up he saw a familiar looking face glaring back at him suspiciously. Albus took in the other boy's appearance; blond hair, pointy face and pale skin, and realized that he just stormed into Scorpius Malfoy compartment.

 

Al blushed, remembering Uncle Ron's remarks about the Malfoys earlier that day. At the sight of Al's reddening cheeks Scorpius seemed to be taken aback, but he did not remark on that or the other boy's sudden arrival.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Albus could not fight the urge to speak up.

 

"Hi, I'm Albus! Albus Potter, but you maybe know that already. I know that you are Scorpius Malfoy. Well I know you name, but I don't know you. I mean, I know of you father and what he has done..."

 

Albus realized that he might be making a really bad first impression and that he should maybe change the subject, but his mouth had apparently not gotten the memo. It was always like this when he got nervous. He just continues blabbing on. Usually one of his siblings or cousins stepped in and stopped him, but he had no family here to cover his treacheries mouth.

 

“I mean I know he was on the wrong side of the war, but that he switched sides at the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm not saying you are like him, you just look like him, like how I look like my father..."

 

Al's monologue finally ebbed out but the other boy had not yet responded. Albus squirmed in his seat. He did not know what to do. Scorpius was just staring at him and it made him really uncomfortable. Maybe he should just leave? But he did not want to leave, not yet. What he wanted was for the other boy to say something - anything.

 

“Okay, I know that our fathers have never really gotten along”. That statement got at least a snort out of Scorpius. Albus took that as a good sign, and pressed on. "But that does not mean that we have to be enemies. I'm a nice guy, and I'm sure you are nice as well..?" Albus did not mean too, but the last words came out a bit like a question.

 

Scorpius was still inspecting him with those grey eyes of his, but he had yet not uttered a word. Albus started to get a bit frustrated. Hello, had the guy never herd of manners? He made one last try.

 

He reached out a hand. "Let me start over. Hi! I'm Albus, who are you?"

 

This time Scorpius checked out his hand as if he was afraid Al was offering him a stink bomb, but finally he grasped it and said.

 

"Hi Albus, I am Scorpius. Nice to meet you!"

 

Albus was startled - it had worked. He looked up at Scorpius with a big smile on his face. “Awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. This is only a sort one shot to try out one of my favorite parings: Scorp and Al. The reason Scorpius did not answer Al was because he thought Al was messing with him, but in the end he realized nobody would go to such a length for a joke, especially when no one else was around.
> 
> I would like some tips if you have them and please tell me of spelling and grammar mistakes, that would be so helpful!


End file.
